


Cavernous Spaces Between Us

by swampslip



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha/Alpha/Omega, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Chapter 2: Horseshoe Overlook (Red Dead Redemption 2), Kinda, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega John Marston, Other, Sex In A Cave, Snowed In, ish, non-binary john marston
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27802678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swampslip/pseuds/swampslip
Summary: “Shit,” John whisper, “Thought you were gonna be somad.”“Hm?”“Omega off his suppressants, bein’ all needy ‘round your…” John shakes his head softly, “Well.”“How long you wanted this, John?” Arthur whispers, “Us? Me?”“Saw… Saw you two all over each other that one time,” John takes a deep breath and squirms when Arthur tugs his boots off so Charles can slip the younger’s pants off, one leg at a time, “Got a bit shy ‘bout it,thinkin’‘bout it.”
Relationships: John Marston/Arthur Morgan/Charles Smith
Kudos: 70





	Cavernous Spaces Between Us

**Author's Note:**

> this was for Shep!  
> nub and slit used for john

“Where the _hell_ did that storm come from?” Charles asks as he ducks into the little cave they’ve found, a gust of wind sending snow flurrying faster past the side of the mountain. 

“Wasn’t supposed to pick up for another day or so,” Arthur says and pulls off his hat to shake the snow out of his hair. 

“Hate this damned place,” John mutters, his leg still a little weak, but he’d managed their hike up the mountainside with no complaints, just small grimaces of pain that both older men politely didn’t acknowledge, “Supposed to be in _California_ , not some blizzard-ridden, piece of-”

“Sit down,” Charles says quietly, tossing his saddlebags to the ground, “Both of you.”

They’d climbed up a ridge too narrow for the horses, to find this cave, shelter, having to leave their mounts down in a larger cave with just some oats and some prayers. 

“We oughta check, up over the ridge,” Arthur gestures towards the white blur outside, “See if there’s an end to it on the other side.”

“I doubt it,” Charles drops down and starts digging through his bags as Arthur unhooks his canteen and shakes it vigorously to break up the ice lining the metal. 

He takes a sip of it, hands it off to John almost without thinking then moves to help Charles spread out their bedrolls, blankets. 

John sips on the icy water but it does nothing to cool the heat starting to burn low in his gut. 

He moves to get to his feet, intending to help, but Arthur’s hand curls over his good shoulder and pushes him back down, going back to helping Charles align the three bedrolls alongside each other and John’s gut _pulses_. 

Arthur sits back next to him when everything’s settled and rubs at his scruff. 

John holds himself very still. 

“Alright, John?” Charles asks quietly. 

“... I-” John trails off quietly, “I ain’t sure.”

Arthur turns to look at him, one brow raised, eyes serious. 

“Your leg botherin’ you that much?”

“S’not my…” John swallows roughly and rubs at the front of his throat when his hoarse voice cracks, “Not my leg.”

Arthur looks at Charles curiously, then back to John before his expression smooths in shock when he breathes in. 

Smells _heated_ Omega.

“You’re…”

“I’ll leave,” John whispers, “Soon as it lets up.”

“John,” Charles says slowly, “I don’t think you have that long.”

“Why ain’t you-?” Arthur breathes in deeply then curses under his breath, rubbing anxiously at his neck, looking over at Charles, “Thought you was on suppressants.” 

“ _Was_ , ‘fore everythin’ went to hell,” John mutters and closes his eyes, cringing away from Arthur slightly, “Wasn’t my biggest priority with half my face slashed open.”

“Jesus,” Arthur says hoarsely.

“‘M sorry,” John says quietly, “Not- Not tryin’ to ‘cause trouble with you two, or anythin’.”

“You’re not causing trouble,” Charles says carefully and moves towards his bag slowly, “You can’t help it.”

“I’m-” John swallows and grits his teeth and hugs himself tight through his coat, “ _Shit_.”

“Comin’ on pretty fast,” Arthur looks up again and watches Charles pull a shirt out of his bag, recognizes it as one of his own. 

“S’been a while,” John says shakily and clenches his fingers in his sleeves, “ _Christ_ , I can’t _do_ this-”

And John struggles to his feet, stumbles, moves towards the entrance of the tent. 

“Hey,” Arthur says quickly and gets up after the younger, “Hey, woah, John- Look, _hey_ -”

Arthur’s fingers wrap around his upper arm and tug him back and John whines, low in his throat, feels his face flushing. 

Looks up to see Arthur equally flushed, studying him warily. 

“You can’t go out there,” Arthur says slowly, “Alright? S’not safe… Me n’ Charles will leave you alone, I know it ain’t ideal…”

John swallows thickly and makes another weak sound, startling when a bundle of fabric is pushed into his hands. 

It smells like Arthur, like sunshine and _home_ , and he immediately wants to be drowned in that scent. 

Charles’ _spice_ and warmth is softer, next to him, and John looks up, confused. 

“What?” John whispers.

“If… If you want it,” Charles murmurs, “Strongest thing with his scent on it… We can try and make you a nest.”

“You… You’re given me your mate’s scent?” John asks incredulously, looking down at the shirt then up between Arthur and Charles breathing out weakly, “I- I appreciate the gesture, I guess, but I can’t- Don’t toy with me right now, _please_. Jesus.”

John curses under his breath and pushes his fist into his lower stomach as he feels his abdomen cramping, slick starting to leak out of him, making him flush darker. 

Cause he knows the older men can smell it, how hot he’s getting just with a couple of touches, the older men’s scents crowding him. 

“... My mate?” Charles asks slowly. 

“You and Arthur,” John whispers, trembling ever-so-slightly with the effort of keeping himself upright, not dropping to his knees or leaning into the older men, “You been together.”

“Uh,” Arthur swallows loudly and his fingers squeeze John’s arm before sliding his hand down, slow and tender, stroking over John’s elbow through the wool, “What gave you that impression?”

“Saw y’all,” John admits, sounding guilty, “I’m really not tryin’ to start anythin’- I don’t-”

John shudders, shoulders drawing up towards his ears and he squeezes the bundle of Arthur’s shirt, barely resisting the temptation to bury his face in it. 

“I’ll be fine,” John says and it’s one of the least convincing things Charles has heard the younger say since he joined their gang, “I can go down-”

“John,” Charles says quietly, “We’re not like that.”

“... What?” John asks hoarsely. 

“We’re not… _Mates_ , exclusive, like you’re thinking,” Charles brings his hand up and cups the opposite elbow to Arthur’s grip, “You’re not getting between us, or causing trouble.”

“And we ain’t toyin’ with you,” Arthur adds carefully, gauging John’s reaction as he moves his hand to the younger’s waist. 

John’s chest hitches as Arthur squeezes.

“If you want help, now… I’m willin’,” Arthur says slowly, meeting Charles’ eyes for a moment, “We both are.”

“... Both?” John shifts, sways just a bit, squeezing the shirt tighter to himself. 

“Whatever, John,” Charles says quietly, “What do you need?”

“To sit down,” John says weakly. 

“Shouldn’t have jumped up like that,” Arthur mutters, chastising, and John’s corralled back to the pile of bedrolls and blankets, settled on the middle one. 

Charles moves all the softer things closer to John, tucking them around the younger who bites back a whine when Charles’ hands brush over his thighs, pulling a blanket up over his legs. 

“You cold?” Arthur murmurs and feels John’s face and John presses into the touch desperately. 

“Hot… _Burnin_ ’,” John says weakly, settles his unscarred cheek in Arthur’s palm. 

“You feel hot now, but it’d be stupid to strip you fully,” Charles says and his hand settles on the buttons holding John’s coat closed, “This on, pants off?”

John nods readily and finally gives in, bringing Arthur’s shirt to his face and groaning softly as he lifts his hips against the touches of Charles’ fingers unbuttoning his pants. 

“Shit,” John whisper, “Thought you were gonna be so _mad_.”

“Hm?”

“Omega off his suppressants, bein’ all needy ‘round your…” John shakes his head softly, “Well.”

“How long you wanted this, John?” Arthur whispers, “Us? Me?”

“Saw… Saw you two all over each other that one time,” John takes a deep breath and squirms when Arthur tugs his boots off so Charles can slip the younger’s pants off, one leg at a time, “Got a bit shy ‘bout it, _thinkin_ ’ ‘bout it.”

“These split?” Arthur murmurs and John loses speech when Arthur’s finger play with the seam in John’s drawers, gently pulling it apart. 

The air is icy against his soaked slit and John makes a high-pitched noise, turning his face and hiding in the bundled shirt. 

“Jesus,” Arthur whispers, awed, “Could smell you was worked up but…”

John’s eyes are closed and when he focuses he can recognize which hands on him are Charles’, which are Arthur’s. 

Fingers from two different hands are on him, Charles’ sliding into his slit as Arthur’s tug his drawers open wider. 

“God, _fuck_ ,” John makes a gut-punch sound and tilts his hips up into the touch as Charles’ fingers graze his nub, move down, press inside John, “Gonna need- One of y’all, inside me, please?”

“You want _thicker_ or _longer_?” Arthur asks, teasing and soft and his hand moves up to settle on John’s belly under the waistband, “You need one of us breedin’ you?”

John takes a couple shaky breaths then _whines_ , low and wounded, fighting his way out of their grips on him to turn onto his front, burying his face in his arms and lifting his hips up. 

“John,” Charles whispers, and his fingers drag through the slick leaking out of the younger, pressing in another finger, “Which?”

“Arthur,” John whispers unsteadily, shifting on his knees, pressing back needily, and hiding his face, “Sorry.”

Charles just hums quietly and his touch leaves John.

“Please,” John whispers and arches his spine deeply, trying to look as tempting as possible to the Alphas. 

“Got you, John,” Arthur murmurs, “I got you.”

And his hands settle on John’s hips, squeezing and pulling the younger back. 

“Your leg alright?” Arthur asks quietly, putting a little weight on John’s bad side, testing. 

“No,” John says weakly. 

And he’s lifted up, Charles in front of him, guiding John’s hands to his shoulders and taking the weight off of John’s knees. 

And Arthur moves behind him, shifts fabric to expose warm flesh, press against John’s bare ass.

Cock hot and hard against John’s slit.

John ducks his head, avoiding Charles’ eyes as his mouth falls open with a wheeze, the head of Arthur’s cock pressing inside. 

He’s slick, _soaked_ , flushed between his thighs and up his neck, ruddying his cheeks as Charles leans in, rubs his cheek over John’s claiming spot and John clamps down hard on Arthur’s cock, breath stuttering. 

“Shh,” Charles’ hands encourage him to hold on and their chests are pressed flush as Arthur sinks in a little deeper. 

Arthur’s fingers flex on his hips, over and over like they can’t settle, like Arthur can’t settle, grip shifting and faltering. 

Arthur grunts quietly and then his mouth is on the other side of John’s neck, kissing and sucking at the tender skin there. 

“Arthur,” John whispers, presses his cheek against Charles’ jaw, “C’mon, don’t make me beg.”

“You should,” Arthur mutters, nips at John’s earlobe, a fleeting, sharp sensation that has John gasping and squirming, “Wanna hear it.”

“Please,” John whispers readily, swallows thickly, “Please… Knot me?”

“You ever taken a knot before?” Charles murmurs against his neck, running a soothing hand down John’s side through the coat. 

“No,” John whispers.

“He’s pretty big,” Charles murmurs, “Gets real deep.”

“Fuck,” John whimpers and closes his eyes tight, digging his fingers into Charles’ shoulders, “Yeah, _yeah.”_

Arthur’s hand comes around to rub over his belly soothingly. 

“Alright?” Arthur murmurs. 

“S’big,” John shies and hides his face in Charles’ neck, “Feels good.”

“... You ever had anyone inside you?” Arthur asks slowly. 

“No,” John whispers. 

“Ah… Shit, John,” Arthur says quietly and he sounds a bit guilty, “I thought you’d-”

“Don’t stop,” John says quickly, “Please.”

“Doesn’t hurt?” Charles presses his lips against John’s temple and looks up at Arthur who’s trembling with the effort of going slow, holding back for John’s sake, “Right? You’re still leaking slick like…”

“It doesn’t,” John whispers and tilts his head, seeking Charles’ mouth with his own, whining, “Feels _good_.”

“Kiss him, for Christ’s sake,” Arthur says hoarsely. 

Charles huffs a small laugh and presses closer to John, reaching down between them, under the younger’s coat to spread slick from John’s slit down Arthur’s balls, squeezing them just for a moment and Arthur’s hips buck just a bit, rutting into John who gasps. 

And Charles silences that gasp with a kiss, then muffles John’s whimpers, then swallows John’s moans and moves his slicked fingers back to John’s nub, stroking it between two pads while John pants and makes a small, choked noise as Arthur starts steadily filling him, inch-by-inch. 

John has to pull his face away, breathing unsteady and rocking his hips helplessly, forward onto Charles’ fingers and back onto Arthur’s cock. 

“Charles,” Arthur says breathily as John grinds back on him, “Help me stretch him a bit more.”

“Gh-” John shoves his face into Charles’ neck harder and mouths at the soft skin, nibbling and scraping over the skin with his tiny fangs, eager, _restless_. 

Charles' hand moves back from his nub to work in alongside Arthur’s cock and John wheezes through a crackling moan, his thighs tensing and spine arching. 

“Gotta make sure you don’t hurt too bad tomorrow, Johnny,” Arthur murmurs and bring one hand up to shove John’s wind-whipped mess of hair out of the way, off the youngers claiming spot. 

Arthur nuzzles against it and John clenches around the cock and finger, no, _fuck_ , fingers inside of him. 

“Charles,” John mumbles, “Arthur.”

“Got you, don’t worry,” Arthur murmurs and ghosts his lips over the edges of John’s claiming spot, “Gon’ knot you, fill you up, just like you need.”

“Please,” John’s chest is moving quick and rough in shallow pants and Arthur’s hand cups the uninjured side of John’s face, coaxes the younger’s head into an angle where Arthur can lean over John’s shoulder and kiss him. 

Wet and soft and slow until John’s clenching around him so hard that Arthur can’t help but fuck up into the vice of heat and dripping slick and he’s sure if he looked there’s a proper puddle forming under John by now. 

He thrusts again, feels Charles’ fingers slip out, lets go of John’s face to grab at Charles arm, squeezing and tugging until the three of them are tightly pressed together, John squirming and writhing in between the older men as Arthur aims deep and dirty and _slow_ , pointed thrusts that John feels only intensifying the aching in his gut. 

John grabs at Charles and Arthur and stays open-mouthed, breathing labored as he feels Arthur’s knot start to swell, start to tug with each thrust. 

Then he feels Charles’ cock against his hip, thick and firm and rutting, Charles’ hips matching pace with Arthur’s and Arthur’s knot pops out, catching, loud and sloppy, the noise bouncing around the cave even over the sound of the wind. 

“Alpha-” John gasps, “Alpha- _Alphas_ , close-”

Arthur growls lowly against his neck, fucks up into John hard, then stills, knot swelling to its fullest and Charles makes a smaller noise, burying his face in the collar of John’s coat. 

“Yeah,” Arthur pants and grits his teeth, “Shit, there you go, that what you needed?”

Charles’ hips still against him and John can’t tell who of them is trembling, or if they all are, as John whines softly and pulses around Arthur’s cock, knot, feeling each jerk and aborted thrust as Arthur spills inside of him. 

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/gwennolmarie)   
>  [horny twitter](https://www.twitter.com/swampslip)   
>  [tumblr](https://providentialeyes.tumblr.com)


End file.
